A lifetime in Purgatory
by Ella Hume
Summary: Spending your days in Purgatory can't be all bad, or can it? As a member of the Fallen, Atoneia has yet to figure that out, and Asmodeus has yet to discover her secret, or does he already know? Asmodeus/OFC Updated 30/09/2009
1. Chapter 1

Being stuck in a place like Purgatory for the rest of your days couldn't be all bad, could it? Well, that's what she'd thought, before she arrived. She'd been sent there to do what the others had failed to do and, like them, she had failed too. Now she was teamed with Samael and the others: Lilith, Asmodeus, and what a team they made. With the arrival of Gabriel in the past few days, having had his presence felt by all Arcs and Fallen, it drew them all together. Now they all knew what they had been sent there to do.

Atoneia arrived in Samael's club, dressed in her usual attire of black stilettos and a figure hugging black dress with a small split, over which she wore a black cardigan. Her wavy golden hair fell in delicate layers around her face, coming to stop just past her shoulders. She walked inside and made her way for the upstairs V.I.P section, of which only members of the Fallen were allowed. As she reached the top of the stairs, overlooking the crowded club, she saw that their leader Samael was not yet there, neither was Lilith. The only present member was the narcissistic Asmodeus, with his shoulder length straight black hair and sophisticated suit style with matching waistcoat. His eyes gleamed up at her as she made her way over, taking a seat next to him in the booth surrounding the rounded table. He winked at her, giving her a small feeling of pleasant uneasiness with his cheeky smile.

"Atoneia my darling, how gorgeous you look tonight," he commented to her as she fixed her dress and pulled her cardigan tighter around her shoulders. He inched closer to her and gently brought her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her outstretched palm. Again, she smiled at him through tight lips.

"Asmodeus, thank you. You, as I'm sure you're well aware, look… quite remarkable, as always," she told him. Asmodeus gave her a warm, friendly smile as he squeezed her hand tightly and brought it to rest on her mid-thigh.

"Here we all are then. The one big happy family of the Fallen," Samael said whistfully as he approached the booth, followed by Lilith dressed in tight black leather. Her long blonde hair fiercely pulled back into a rather frightful ponytail. Samael sat down opposite Atoneia and Asmodeus, Lilith sitting closely to him. Atoneia caught a wink sent to her from Asmodeus, as his hand slipped further up her thigh, gently stroking her hip. She let out a suppressed gasp, and received a look of death from Lilith.

"I'm sure all of you are aware as to why we've all been gathered here," Samael began.

"You summoned us all here. Surely you should be aware of the reasons why," Atoneia shot across the table.

"You're not very fond of me, are you Atoneia? I do take a bit of getting used to… but…," he said, inching closer to her across the booth. Asmodeus moved his hand and tightened his grip on her thigh. She was _his _property, and his alone, "I hope that we can become… friends, as well as colleagues," Samael finished.

"We'll have to see about that," Atoneia told him. He nodded, avoiding the glare sent to him from Asmodeus.

"Good… Anyway, I'm letting you all know that the presence that was felt last night was in fact that of Gabriel, the last Arc to be sent down to try and defeat us. As you all know the others have failed, Ithuriel, Uriel, Amitiel, Raphael, Michael and Luciel," Atoneia flinched slightly at the mention of the Arcs, "So we must all work together. Gabriel was only rivaled by Michael, they were the strongest. He will find the others and, showing his true compassionate side, help to restore them, therefore making him weak and vulnerable to us. Then, he is ours for the taking. Keep and eye out for them. They, like us, are able to hide themselves. So beware." Samael finished. He stood swiftly, without letting the others speak, and seemingly floated back down the stairs and was lost in the atmosphere of the crowd, as was Lilith who followed him.

"I'll be off. I have places to visit… things to do. I'm sure you'll understand," Atoneia said, inching closer to Asmodeus in the hope he would let her pass. He didn't.

"I can't let you do that, Atoneia. You know I can't," he told her, as his face inched closely towards her. Atoneia smiled, and ran her hand up the length of his thigh, leaning across to whisper in his ear.

"Let… me… pass," she said, before digging her nails into the fabric, making him squirm with delight. Without hesitation, Asmodeus moved out from the seats and let her by, stroking her cheek on the way out as she smiled mischievously at him and headed down the stairs, but not before Asmodeus had a chance to call after her.

"Come by the Fun House… my Angel,"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Amitiel had come across the other Arcs in the few days since Gabriel's arrival. The only two Arcs which they were yet to encounter were Michael, and Luciel. There had been no trace that either Arc had been killed, so they were still living in Purgatory… somewhere. Luciel had always been an odd one, but the most beautiful Arc that had ever been sent. There had often been a friendly rivalry between the only two female Arcs, those being Amitiel and Luciel. Now, however, all trace of Luciel could not be found.

"We need to defeat Samael, and the other members of the fallen. Lilith and Asmodeus," Gabriel told Amitiel, stroking her long dark hair.

"There's another one too, Atoneia. I often see her coming and going with Asmodeus at the Fun House. That'll be the best place to start," Amitiel advised.

"Well then let's go," Gabriel said, grabbing his weapons.

************************************************************************

Loud and heavy music played inside the Fun House, the brothel owned by Asmodeus, during it's opening times. Atoneia was neither proud nor pleased at Asmodeus' desire to run the place, however she had never informed him of that. It was late in the afternoon and the Fun House was closed. Asmodeus was on the upper level working on the books, and Atoneia was deliriously tired. The past few days had been exhausting, on all of the Fallen, and she needed some time to gather her thoughts. The arrival of Gabriel had stirred up long forgotten emotions, which she deeply and desperately had to hide, from everyone.

Atoneia changed into a slim-fitting silky black nightie, which fell just above her knees. She pulled back the covers on her bed and headed across to lock the door. If anyone needed her, and more often than not it was Asmodeus, he had the only other key. She slipped into the warm bed and pulled the covers up, her golden hair falling elegantly across the pillow as she lay on her right side, facing the door. No sooner had she started to drift off into a peaceful slumber, than the door to her room opened quietly, and in came the gorgeous Asmodeus, his dark hair still perfectly straight as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it, before starting on his black shirt, taking it off to reveal a beautifully tanned torso with the mark of the fallen on his chest. He pulled off his trousers and folded them neatly with his other belongings before hopping into the bed alongside Atoneia. She shifted so her back wasn't facing him, and turned on her other side. Asmodeus propped his head up onto his hand and looked at Atoneia, his fallen eyes gleaming down at her as he stroked her arm.

"You really are a vision,"

Atoneia smiled, "Thank you Asmodeus, but I was trying to sleep. I'm tired. I need to rest. If Samael expects us to fight and defeat the… the Arcs, I must be well rested," she told him, moving in closer. Asmodeus moved his hand from her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him, stroking her back.

"Why are _you_ so adamant on defeating the Arcs. I don't understand," Asmodeus whispered, painfully close to her lips.

"Should we all not be so bold in wanting them gone? I would have thought you would want them defeated?" Atoneia asked, slightly confused. Asmodeus pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly.

"I know who you are… Luciel," he whispered. Atoneia froze, and he could feel it as he stroked her back soothingly. He knew? But how, when she hid herself so well? She fiercely pushed him away from her and leapt out of the bed, backing herself over to the door of the room and placing her palm on the handle. It was locked.

"Come back to bed. What are you afraid of?" Asmodeus asked her, eyes gleaming. A mixture of rage and fear welled up inside Atoenia. What would happen now? Asmodeus pulled back the covers and made his way across the room to her, his tanned body shining in the dim light of the room. Atoneia had nowhere to go. Asmodeus inched closer to her, and pushed her back against the door, curving his hands around her waist tightly. He leant in to kiss her, and Atoneia turned her head so all he got was her cheek.

"Don't touch me. Get away from me," Atoneia breathed. Asmodeus shook his head, and looked at her with a confused expression, as he delicately stroked her cheek.

"I've known who you've been all along, Luciel. I can feel it when you're with me, and I love it. I'll never hurt you, and I'll protect you from Samael, Lilith," Asmodeus whispered, as Atoneia turned to face him, looking up into his eyes.

"I can protect myself. I always have done," Atoneia shot back at him. Asmodeus turned and headed back to the bed, hopping in and pulling up the covers. Atoneia stood alone at the door, as Asmodeus motioned for her to come back over to the bed. Hesitantly she made her way back to him, and sat on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Atoneia asked him. Asmodeus winked at her, and began stroking her thigh from underneath her silky nightie. She gasped as he swiftly pulled her underneath him, resting her head on the pillows.

"Show yourself to me, Luciel," Asmodeus breathed, placing his soft lips to hers in a delicate kiss. As before, Atoneia turned away from him, still not wanting him to know the truth, until he whispered it to her again, "Luciel, show yourself to me,"

She looked up at him and, against her better judgment, Asmodeus saw her eyes turn bright blue, the blue of the Arcs. She sat up in front of him, and he helped pull her nightie over her head, so she was naked in front of him. The tattooed markings of the Arcs were over her body, exposed for the Fallen Asmodeus to see. He gazed at her markings in admiration, his breath becoming shaky as he delicately stroked her arms. The markings curved around onto her back, they were similar to those of Gabriel. Atoneia shrugged her shoulder back, wanting Asmodeus to remove his hand. He did so willingly, as she went to put her nightie back over her head.

"There's no need to do that. You won't be needing clothes for this," Asmodeus told her, leaning in closer to kiss her lips. She shook her head, and slowly pushed him away from her, pulling her nightie over her head swiftly and pushing the covers on the bed back. In one entire moment, she had gone from being a Fallen, to an Arc, and now her markings and piercing blue eyes had been replaced by the Fallen markings and demonic looking hazel eyes. Asmodeus shook his head fiercely.

"No! I want your true self. I want Luciel. Don't hide yourself from me,"

"I am Atoneia, member of the Fallen. I have to be. I'm not Luciel, not anymore Asmodeus," she told him, quickly removing the nightie again to replace it with her black dress. Asmodeus sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder while she was seated putting on her shoes.

"Any other member of the Fallen would have you killed, but not me. You're too perfect for that. We're a perfect couple. Now and forever you will always be my Luciel, even if I have to call you Atoneia in front of the others,"

"If you've known who I've been all along, then why haven't _you_ tried to kill me?" she asked him, finishing with her shoes.

"I could ask you the same question, why haven't you? Except I already know the answer, and it's the same as mine," Asmodeus whispered in her ear as she turned around to him. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I love you, Luciel," Asmodues told her simply. Atoneia was surprised. Surely it was a mere joke?

"Don't be ludicrous, Asmodeus. You don't love me, you can't. You're narcissistic, and incredibly vain and the only person you could ever love is yourself. You only care for you,"

"No, Luciel, that isn't true. I love you, I'm in love with you. Whenever I make love to you, I'm not being false, I'm being myself. Giving myself to you… because I love you. You, the Arc… Not the Fallen," Atoneia finished with her shoes and looked across at him, trying desperately hard to hide her developing tears.

"No Asmodeus, you don't love me. No one can," she told him, before quickly standing and crossing the floor of the room to the door, trying to unlock it.

"Luciel, please. Don't leave, don't leave me. I need you," Asmodeus told her, swiftly moving from the bed to meet her at the door. Atoneia wanted to hold back her tears, she wanted him to hold her, and he did.

"Luciel, come to bed," Asmodeus asked her, as he gently stroked her golden hair. Luciel opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Asmodeus placing a hot, opened mouthed kiss to her lips and pushing her legs apart, pressing her up against the door. Luciel spread her legs, and wrapped them tightly around Asmodeus' waist.

"Oh, Asmodeus," Luciel moaned, "Make love to me,"

"There's nothing that would satisfy me more," Asmodeus said, walking the two of them back over to the bed and laying Luciel down on the pillows. He roughly pulled her shoes off, and quickly pushed up her dress and pulled it over her shoulders so she lay naked beneath him. Asmodeus admired her body, the markings of the fallen that curved just under her breasts and finished just above her pubic bone. Luciel sat up and pulled Asmodeus closer towards her. He fell on top of her roughly, causing a gasp to escape from Luciel's lips as she hastily removed the last of his things until they were both laying naked on the bed.

"Luciel," Asmodeus moaned as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and onto her breasts, gently sucking on each of her aroused nipples. Luciel pulled him back up to her, kissing him fiercely and passionately.

"I need to be inside you, Luciel. I need you to feel me," Asmodeus whispered, as Luciel moved her hand down between their two bodies, stroking him. He gasped at the contact of her warm hand on his thick penis as she stroked him back and forth, as he quickly became aroused.

"Asmodeus… I feel safe when you're inside me, like nothing in the world can harm me, I like that feeling" Luciel pleaded with him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him down for another fierce kiss. Asmodeus knew that she was ready for him, and gently positioned himself between her thighs.

"I love you, Luciel, I need you to know that I love you," he told her, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled, and pushed his hair back behind his ear. Asmodeus leant down and kissed her again as in one swift movement he entered her. Luciel gasped, gripping Asmodeus' shoulders tightly, and reveled in the sheer size of him as her body adjusted. It was certainly not the first time the two had made love, and it would definitely not be the last, but no matter how many times they slept together, for the first few seconds Luciel felt as if she had been split in two.

"Did I hurt you?" Asmodeus asked, as his body stilled inside her, looking down at her concernedly and stroking her cheek lightly. Luciel shook her head, and smiled warmly up at him, wiggling her hips and kissing him passionately.

"I love you, Asmodeus. You could never hurt me. Now please, make love to me"

***********************************************************************

Gabriel and Amitiel had slowly made there way towards the Fun house. Amitiel was becoming more and more fearful of the idea of seeing Asmodeus, so she decided to hide in a small, abandoned shed near the soup kitchen as Gabriel headed inside and straight to Cindi at reception.

"Where's Asmodeus?" he asked, stroking the weapon that he carried in his left hand. Cindi looked at him, fearfully, and pointed upstairs, telling him it was the top floor but he was not to be disturbed.

"Thanks," Gabriel said, and quickly headed to the top floor of the Fun House.


	3. Authors Note

Hi all :)

Thank you all for your reviews, just a quick authors note to let you all know that i haven't forgotten about the story, Ive just been super busy with work, uni etc. Im still working on it so bear with me adn a new chapter will be up before you know it :)

In the time being, if you're a fan of 'Alexander' with Colin Farrel and Jared Leto, head over to 'Alexander' and check out my other fanfiction entitled, 'The General's Daughter'

Jess


End file.
